Story Challenge
by music4life1203
Summary: Yo! So this is a story challenge that my good friend shadow-hunter104 suggested to me and I decided to take it because why the fuck not. Anyway, I'm terrible at descriptions but let me know if you guys want a lemon or not because I'm debating that. Anyway, this is an AU and I hope ya'll enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, so this is a story challenge from a good friend of mine. I'm trying this out, yet I'm going to add my own little twist to it :) I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think.

* * *

Blood was everywhere, on everything, living and non-living. Screams could be heard both far and near. Konoha was in a state of fear and chaos. A monster, known as the Kyuubi, was terrorizing the village and striking anyone in its path down. However, it's actions were not its own as a certain Uchiha was using it for his own will. But in the midst of it all, there was something happening that was going the change the lives of two babies.

"Minato, we need to seal the Kyuubi somehow. If we don't soon, thousands more will die." said Hiashi as the looked at the Kyuubi who was destroying the village in a fury. Minato sighed and knew exactly what he was going to do.

"I have to use that seal.." whispered Minato as Hiashi gasped.

"No, Minato, if you do that, you will surely die! Don't do this, my friend. Don't use the Reaper Death Seal." Hiashi said as Minato smiled at his friend.

"I have to protect the village. It's my duty as Hokage." Minato replied.

Hiashi looked down and glared at the ground, not liking where any of this was going. He knew that something was off. As Minato ran off to join his wife in the sealing of the Kyuubi, Hiashi realized something that could possibly save everyone, except his own. Rushing to the evacuation center, Hiashi knew that this was the only chance he had to save his friend and his family. Once he made it to the outskirts of Konoha, Hiashi found his wife, Haruhi, who was very pregnant. Haruhi was surprised nonetheless, and stared at her husband who looked at her grimly.

"Haruhi, I need you to come with me. Quickly or we won't have much time." he said. Hiashi picked up his wife and started making his way back to the scene of chaos. Haruhi looked a little concerned at her husband who looked as determined as ever.

"Uh, Honey. Why are we going back to Konoha? What's going on?" she asked worriedly.

Hiashi looked at her grimly, knowing of what was to come. He kept running, focusing on his own personal mission at hand. Once he made it to the center of all the chaos, he put his wife down in a safe spot in the woods before looking at her with a sad smile.

"My love, I know how this looks but you need to trust me." he said quietly as she stared at him worriedly.

"Hiashi... just what are you planning?" she whispered.

Hiashi looked at his beautiful wife whom he loved with his whole heart. He caressed her cheek and admired her long flowing hair. To Hiashi, Haruhi was the most beautiful woman in all of Konoha. And what he planned to do, was something that would change their lives forever. Hiashi looked at his wife and kissed her with all the passion that he could muster before knocking her out. He carried his unconscious wife near baby Naruto and exposed her belly. Kushina had the Kyuubi changed to the ground using the last of her chakra. A shocked Minato stares at Hiashi, who is walking towards him with determination.

"Hiashi? Why is Haruhi here?" Minato said warily as Hiashi stared at him.

Hiashi just quietly walked up to Minato, smiling at him. "Minato, we have been friends forever. I cannot let you die like this. Especially since you are the Hokage and have protected this Village from harm. I refuse to let you die like this. So I will take your place. You may hate me forever but the village needs you more." Hiashi said quietly.

"Hiashi, you can't seal the whole Kyuubi into your child. I refuse to allow it. But I will try this...if you truly are willing to give up your life for Konoha, then I wish to seal half of the Kyuubi into Naruto, and the other in your unborn child." Minato asked quietly. Hiashi smirked at the Hokage, nodding his head in agreement.

Minato stared at his friend before nodding his head. He then went to his wife to try to comfort her. Once he kissed her goodbye, Minato and Hiashi began the series of seals to begin the sealing of the Kyuubi. However, what came next was something that no one expected. The Kyuubi managed to get free when Kushina was in a moment of weakness. The Kyuubi aimed to attack unconscious Haruhi and the crying baby Naruto. It seemed that natural instincts were to come in play because both Kushina and Minato tried to protect Naruto while Hiashi jumped in front of his wife to protect her.

The Kyuubi's movements were stopped yet again and the three had managed to protect their loved ones. However, the price they were going to pay was inevitable. Their time was up. While Kushina and Minato were saying their goodbyes to Naruto, Hiashi smiled at his sleeping wife.

"Haruhi, I love you so much. I am so proud to be your husband and words could not express how lucky I am to be your husband. Please, once you wake up, forgive me for what I have done. Please protect Hinata, my love. Goodbye." he whispered. Minato and Hiashi looked at each other before finishing the seal. The Kyuubi was gone, the children were safe and everything was okay. With all of this, Hiashi closed his eyes, welcoming the darkness with ease. But unbeknownst to Hiashi, his time was not there.

* * *

A young man named Iruka strolled through the streets of Konoha with a young boy holding his hand. The child had to be about three, with eyes the color of the vast ocean and hair like a warm ray of sunshine. The child held on to a frog like stuffed animal as he held his adoptive father's hand. Iruka looked down at the child who had a huge smile on his face.

"Naruto, are you hungry?" asked Iruka as the young boy smiled.

"Un! Hungry for some ramen! Pork Miso!" Naruto said with a toothy grin. Iruka just smiled at the child and walked into a ramen shop that was pretty famous. As the pair entered the eatery, Naruto noticed a small girl looking up at a woman with long flowing hair. The older woman, who seemed to be in her 40s, seemed very upset at the young girl, who was clearly the same age. She had bangs in her face and the back of her hair was cut messily. Her clothes were in rags and fairly dirty, but she looked pretty in Naruto's eyes.

"Hinata, you can't have anything more! I told you that you're only getting a cup of broth and that was it. Stop being so damn greedy!" she yelled. The young girl flinched in fear and bowed.

"Yes mama." she whispered before the older woman glared at her.

"What did I tell you to address me as when we're in public?" she said, venom dripping in her voice. The young girl trembled and bowed once more. "Please forgive me, Hyuuga-san." the little girl whispered. The older woman huffed before turning towards the chef, who had a look of disdain on his face.

"I would like an order of 3 pork miso bowls. And quickly, I have a meeting with my husband." she said harshly. The chef huffed unhappily and began on her order.

Iruka was shocked by the whole ordeal while the young Naruto could not understand what was going on. All he knew was that the little girl was very pretty and he wanted to talk to her. Naruto let go of Iruka's hand and ran up to the little girl, who was sadly looking down. Naruto tapped her on the shoulder and had scared her, but she calmed down once she saw him.

"Hi! My name is Naruto! Who are you?" Naruto asked with a bright smile.

"H-hinata." she said quietly as Naruto smiled.

"You seem really nice and pretty! Do you want to play with me today?" he asked shyly. The young girl brightened at the idea of making a new friend before she felt a shiver go down her spine. She turned around to see the angry woman, who glared at her.

"Little boy, you do not want to spend time playing with this trash. She is a monster and she is nothing more than the dirt of the Hyuuga clan. Trust me when I say that you do not want to be near this...thing." the woman said happily. The chef just glared at the woman as Iruka did the same.

"Ma'am, this 'thing' is a child and she needs to be treated with the same respect just as she gives you. I would appreciate it if you didn't speak to her that way." Iruka said grimly. The woman scoffed before walking up to little Hinata and ripping her clothes off, showing a naked child with bruises all over her. The child tried to cover herself but the woman started laughing and grabbed her arm, exposing her even more. Iruka gasped as Naruto looked at the young girl, shocked. The chef stopped everything he was doing and glared even more at the laughing woman.

"Look at her. She is scum! She deserves nothing since she is less than the Hyuuga! Heck that's why her mother killed herself! No one wants her!" she laughed as she dropped the child onto the ground. Hinata shivered and went to retrieve her torn rags, trying to salvage whatever she had tears running down her eyes. Iruka glared at the woman before walking up to Hinata and putting his jacket around the exposed child. He grabbed Hinata's hand and brought her near Naruto.

"You vile bitch! How could you do that to a mere child!" Iruka yelled. The chef slammed down his cooking utensils and glared at the woman.

"Get out of my shop before I call the police! No child deserves to be treated like that!" he yelled. The shocked woman scoffed as the chef pointed at the front door.

"Really now?! You can't deny me my order! I am Mariko Hyuuga and I demand respect!" she yelled. The chef smirked at her before calling for police. The woman glared and tried to escape but Iruka blocked the entrance. Within minutes, the shinobi police force arrived.

"What seems to be the problem here?" asked one of the officers.

"This man is denying me my service and I am a noble. I demand that he be arrested." Mariko claimed before the chef smirked at her. He walked from behind the counter and grabbed a hidden camera that was in the corner. He showed the officers the footage and they both looked at each other before arresting the Hyuuga woman. She screamed and struggled, but the officers took her out. One of them came back in and walked up to Iruka.

"The girl is going to have to come with us. She can't go back to that compound." said the officer. Hinata looked scared and held onto Naruto's hand, who looked up at Iruka.

"Is there some way that we can adopt her? She could stay with us for the night and then we'll put her through the system tomorrow and adopt her." begged Iruka. The officer smiled at Iruka before nodding his head. Naruto cheered and hugged Hinata, who flinched a little but fell into the hug. The chef smiled and gave a hearty laugh as the officer left.

"This one's on the house!" said the chef as they all happily ordered. Hinata was unsure of what to do until Iruka looked down at her.

"Go ahead. Order anything you want." he said. Hinata smiled happily before ordering her food.

For the first time in her life, Hinata was never hungry again.

* * *

 _7 years later..._

 _"_ Shadow Clone Jutsu!" yelled an 10 year Naruto as he charged towards a young Hinata, who was in the Hyuuga stance.

She dodged all of his attacks before striking all of his pressure points and rendering him useless. Naruto just glared at the young girl, who giggled at his predicament. He was looking up at her, but his butt was in the air and he could barely move his arms. They were training in training ground number 3 and were well on their way to becoming shinobi.

"Dammit Hinata, that was mean." said Naruto as she released all of his pressure points. The young girl just giggled at the young blond, who stared at her.

"Sorry Naruto but I couldn't help myself. I just wanted to try it out. I've seen some kid at the Hyuuga compound do it and I thought maybe I could try it with you." she said quietly.

"Ah it's okay. I don't know why but training with you always just feels right. It's just feels right." the young blond said as he plopped down, eating his rice ball that Hinata had made earlier. The two were inseparable, always playing with each other and training together. Even Iruka could tell that the two youngsters had a close relationship, hopefully something that would develop into a crazy little thing called love.

"Yeah. It's so weird. Oh yeah! I gotta tell you about this awesome new technique I saw this kid Neji do at the Hyuuga compound!" the young girl said. Naruto frowned at the former Hyuuga until she realized her mistake and looked at the ground.

"Hinata you promised to not go back there." he said as he started walking away. The young girl sighed and ran after him, grabbing his arm before he could run away.

"Naruto, please wait. You have to understand, I-"

"Understand! They hurt you, exposed you! Why do you keep going back to that stupid place?!" Naruto yelled at her.

Hinata stared at the angry young boy before big tears came down her face. Naruto's whole emotional state changed and before he could do anything, Hinata backed away slowly before going into a full sprint. Naruto was about chase after her when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Iruka, smiling down at him. Naruto huffed and crossed his arms, stubbornly looking anywhere but Iruka's face.

"Naruto, what's the matter?" Iruka asked, bending down to the young child's level. Naruto turned around, his face all puffy and red from anger.

"She keeps going back to that stupid Hyuuga compound! I don't understand why?! Why would she want to go back to that place?! Doesn't she like it here with us?" he asked, confused as ever. Iruka smiled and ruffled his sunny hair.

"Naruto, that's where she was born." he said calmly. Naruto tilted his head in confusion, not understanding at all what Iruka was trying to say.

"Naruto, her whole heritage is there. She was born there and any piece of her parents are there. Yes she was treated horribly, but she also wants acceptance. That's why she goes there and learns those techniques. It's the last thing that she can remember her parents by." Iruka said calmly.

Naruto looked down at the ground, a little upset at himself for yelling at her. Iruka just laughed and nodded at the boy. Naruto gave a huge grin before running off to look for the young Hyuuga girl. He sniffed in the air until he caught her scent and ran after it. He could smell salt in the air and knew instantly that she had been crying. He found her at the top of the Hokage mountain, crying her eyes out. He walked up silently and tapped her on the shoulder. He startled her a little, but eventually, she calmed down and looked at him.

"Hinata, I'm sorry for yelling at you." he said quietly. Hinata was shocked by his apology and ran up to him, grabbing his hands.

"Naruto, why are you apologizing? I should be the one saying sorry. I'll never go back to the Hyuuga compound again. I-"

"Hinata, it's okay. I know you're a Hyuuga so you want to learn your family techniques. Its okay." said Naruto. Hinata was bewildered by everything before smiling at him and hugging him with all her might. She then kissed him on the cheek before running home, leaving a blushing Naruto at the top of the mountain, stunned.

"Ew! Cooties!"

* * *

 _5 year later..._

A 15 year old Naruto jumped through the streets of Konoha, hopping over buildings and people, only heading to one area. His home that he shared with Iruka. The young man was excited because he hadn't been home in three years. He had went to go train with the ever perverted Jiraiya, but now he was home. There was only one person that he wanted to see. A certain indigo haired girl that he couldn't stop thinking about for the past three years. She was constantly on his mind the minute he left Konoha without goodbye. It wasn't like he didn't want to say goodbye, it was just Jiraiya was rushing him and Hinata was no where to be found.

When he finally made it to the place he called home for years, he rushed in, only to find a startled Iruka who was watching t.v.

"Naruto?" asked Iruka as Naruto ran up to him, giving him a huge hug.

"Iruka, how have you been? And where's Hinata?" asked Naruto who smiled as Iruka. Iruka sighed and brought Naruto to sit down.

"Naruto, there's something that you need to know about Hinata." Iruka said as he grabbed Naruto's hand. The young blond started at his adoptive father worriedly.

"Hinata is dead."


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: *logs in to fanfiction, getting ready to write chapter 2***

 **Me: *Checks out reviews for this story***

 **Brain: *Explodes***

Wow guys, was not expecting this many reviews for this. ._. But to all who review this, thank you so much. Anyway, I guess I better get started so I hope you enjoy the ending of this awesome story challenge. :D Until the next time I make some shit, Ja Ne~!

p.s. Shadlz, that was the best review I have ever seen XD But sorry, I am not him

* * *

"What?" asked the shocked blond boy. Iruka looked at him sadly before motioning the young man to sit down on the couch. Naruto was slightly shaken up when he heard the news. Many thoughts were running through his head when he sat down. But all he really wanted right now was the truth of what happened.

"I'm sorry but she died the day after you left the village." Iruka said quietly. Naruto sucked in a huge breath of air. He could feel the hate and emotions running through his veins. He kept telling himself that if he had said goodbye, then maybe things would have turned out differently. He kept thinking that it was his fault that she died. He was ready to jump out that window and kill himself when Iruka put a hand on his shoulder.

"My boy, you had nothing to do with it. She was killed by Kumogakure ninja. The nation tried to kidnap her that night. She fought back bravely but they injected her with a poison and she died instantly. That ninja was severely injured and eventually caught and executed." said Iruka quietly.

Naruto was speechless to say the least. If he had gone the next day, he could've saved her. Naruto quickly jumped up and ran out of the building. Iruka called after him but Naruto didn't want to hear it. The young ninja ran and ran until his legs couldn't carry him anymore. He ran so far that he even made it up to the hokage mountain. The young ninja punched the ground furiously whilst crying his eyes out. To say he was in pain was an understatement. He was both emotionally and physically hurting. His body ached for her touch and his heart felt like it would burst out of his chest. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, which led to something that would change his life forever.

* * *

When Naruto woke up, he noticed that he was back in his tent that he shared with Jiraiya. He was surprised that he ended up and felt a sense of deja vu come over him, almost like he had already been here before. He just shook his head and shook Jiraiya awake. The old pervert woke up with a glare telling the young man that it was too early to make their trek back to Konoha. But Naruto didn't care and just began packing up everything they had.

"Jiraiya, c'mon! Today's the day that we go back to Konoha." said Naruto

Once they finally finished packing, Naruto sped his way towards Konoha. He rushed and rushed, excited to finally see Hinata. But something told him that she wasn't going to be there waiting for him. He shook off this feeling of dread and kept racing towards Konoha. When he finally made it, he made his way to his home, where he had spent his whole life with Iruka and Hinata. He had to see Hinata since he didn't get a chance to say goodbye to the girl. He entered the house, startling Iruka and looking for Hinata.

"I'm sorry Naruto but Hinata is dead." said the saddened Iruka.

Naruto was shocked to say the least and ran out of the house, feeling nothing but regret. But there was a small feeling there like he had heard this before. Nonetheless, the young ninja ran and punched till he fell asleep. The cycle went once more.

* * *

The Blond ninja went through this loop of hell at least 24 times. Each time he went through the loop, he wanted it all to end a little more. The blond figured that this was a genjutsu but all the remedies to end it didn't work. When he tried to explain to Jiraiya or Iruka what was happening, they stared at him like he was a crazy person and tried to take him to the hospital. Naruto felt like he was going crazy. He tried so many ways to try and end it but it never did. Naruto realized that this was his own personal hell. He was to live through this for the rest of eternity. After the 25th time, Naruto was ready to end it all.

He approached the edge of the Hokage Mountain, looking down at how far the drop was. Naruto smiled sadly before taking a deep breath and looking at the sunset. It was getting late and he knew that if he didn't do this now, he would go through this again. The young man looked terrible to say. He had bags under his eyes from all the rest less sleep. He tried staying up all night once but eventually, he would lose consciousness and fall into a dream state. His hair was messy and he refused to eat, eventually starving himself. But his metal state was worse because all he could think about was the love of his life.

"Hinata, I'm sorry that I never said goodbye. I'm sorry that I never got the chance to tell you how I felt about you. I see now that my consequences brought me to this hell. I'm so sorry. I hope I get to see a glimpse of you in the afterlife because I know now that I don't deserve you. I love you, Hinata." he said quietly.

The young ninja took a step towards the edge, ready to end it all. Just when he was about to leap, someone pulled him back. He landed on his rear and looked towards the person who pulled him back. It was a beautiful woman with long, flowing indigo hair and the prettiest lavender eyes he had seen. She was dressed in a formal white Kimono and smiled at Naruto with love and care. Only one person had those eyes and Naruto felt his heart beat increase.

"Hinata?" he whispered but the woman shook her head.

"I am sorry child but I am not the one you seek. Please stand, son of the fourth." she said. Naruto stood and looked at her, confused.

"The fourth? No, there must be some sort of mistake. I am just a foster child." he said quietly. The woman smiled even more before walking up to him and touching his cheek. The moment she did that, Naruto felt a sense of calmness come over him.

"You see child, you are. You are the descendant of a great line of ninja's. In fact, you are destined for greatness, in another life. This life that was given to you is caused because of tear in time and space. You are not meant for this." she said quietly.

"How do you know this? Who are you?" he asked hesitantly. The woman smiled sadly before pulling her hand away from his cheek.

"I am Haruhi Hyuuga, and my husband got himself killed the night of the Kyuubi attack 15 years ago. The night you were born. You and my now deceased daughter Hinata had the Kyuubi sealed inside the both of you. Eventually, the fourth Hokage, his wife, and my husband perished when the Kyuubi killed them." she said.

"B-but that's not possible. You're supposed have killed yourself years ago!" Naruto said wearily. His heartbeat was increasing again and he nauseated.

"I am dead. I am nothing but a spirit. I was murdered the minute Hinata was born by my wicked sister Mariko. She then claimed Hinata as her daughter and treated her terribly till you and Iruka came." she said angrily.

Naruto was shocked, to say the least. Everything came at him full blast and it took a while for him to process everything that Haruhi told him. He was a little shaken by the whole ordeal, but something in the back of his mind told him that he had to trust her. He felt like she was going to help him in some way.

"Okay, so I understand now. But why are you here?" he asked hesitantly. The spirit perked up a bit and stared at the young ninja.

"Son of Minato and Kushina, I am going to give you one chance to change everything. Should you fail this mission, then you will go through this for all eternity. You must stop my husband from killing himself. He needs to stay as far away from the site as he can. However, should you be successful, you will not remember anything from this life or your love for my daughter. Life will be much more difficult and you will have to wait years until you finally realize that you love my daughter. When you find out the reason why my husband can't die, you might be a little devastated. Will you accept?" she asked hesitantly.

Naruto sat on the ground, stunned by everything he was told. If he said yes, he would be one step closer to saving his love. But how many years would he have to wait for her? How many years would it take for him to realize everything. That sounded worse than what he was going through now. And what would he find out that would make him feel devastated. But if it meant being with Hinata...

"Yes. I accept your mission." the ninja said. The woman smiled before walking up to him.

"Then close your eyes young one. When you get there, you will know what to do." she said.

Naruto closed his eyes and felt her touch his forehead. The minute she did, he was put into a deep sleep. He felt himself falling through darkness, images of the life he was in now. He saw all the times he had with Hinata and felt like this was hell all over again. He wanted this all to stop and eventually he started floating. He saw images of Hinata smiling and felt calmness come over him.

"Naruto." said a voice. He turned around to see a glowing, naked Hinata before him. She was beautiful in his eyes. Her hair was longer and she had more curves and edges to her. She looked like a goddess to the young man. She was literally glowing and Naruto felt like he somehow made it to heaven.

"Hinata?" whispered Naruto.

"Come, Naruto. Come to the life we were meant to have." she said.

Naruto floated closer to the woman he loved. The minute he touched her, cracks of light broke through the darkness. When he was about to embrace her, the light became so bright that it was blinding.

* * *

A bright light came over Hiashi, unbeknownst to him. The light finally died down and revealed a cloaked figure standing in front of the unconscious Hiashi. He looked at the scene before him. Blood was everywhere. Bits and pieces of human flesh was strewn upon the ground. A man and a woman had giant holes in their abdomen area. He stiffened a little when looking at the couple. They look oddly familiar and when he realized who they were, he just shook his head, trying to get rid of the emotions. Blood was upon a baby and an unconscious pregnant woman. Another man lay on the ground with a slightly less bigger hole than the dead couple.

The cloaked figure gently picked up the slowly dying man and his wife, quickly making his way to Konoha hospital. He ran with lighting speed, trying to make it there as fast as he could. He had a mental clock in his head, telling him how long the man had to live before he would be dead. The figure wasted no time and sped eve fast to the hospital. He jumped over buildings and rubble until he finally made it there. People were rushing around, trying to save anyone they could. The minute they noticed the figure come in with a slowly dying Hyuuga, they were on the body, trying to save him in anyway possible. He set the pregnant woman on a stretcher and told the doctors that she was fine.

He walked out of the hospital and finally dropped to the ground, tears running out of his eyes. The hood came off with a gust of wind, revealing the young ninja. He cried and cried at how the situation turned, but he knew it needed to happen. He was happy that his love would be able to live longer, but he was upset at how it had to go.

"Who knew that my parents had to die, in order for Hinata to live." he whispered quietly. He sobbed and sobbed and eventually, he felt two hands on his shoulder. He looked up to see the two people whom he was mourning over. The woman had long red hair and the prettiest blue eyes he had ever seen. The man had spiky blond hair with a nice pair of blue eyes.

"Hello son." said Kushina. He leap up and hugged the two, holding them as tight at he could. He never wanted to forget the feeling of being in his real parents arms. He eventually let go and gave them a teary smile.

"I know Naruto, but you must know that this needed to happen. The life before was not for you. This life, is one you need to live. This is the life destined for you." said Minato. Naruto nodded solemnly and smiled even more.

"Even so, I know that this is the right thing to do. I hope I can forgive you in the future." Naruto said. Kushina smiled and ruffled the blonds hair.

"You might end up punching your father in the face but you do forgive us." joked Kushina. The three of them laughed, looking like one big happy family. However, the scene around them wasn't so happy.

"Naruto, there isn't much time left. You need to go now." said Minato.

"Thank you for being my parents." said the blond. Minato shook his head before looking at the young man.

"No, thank you for being our son." said Minato.

"Naruto, close your eyes. This is the beginning of your new life. Are you ready?" said Kushina.

Naruto nodded and did what he was told. The minute he closed his eyes, he fell into a deep sleep. But instead of another dark night, he had dreams of his future and the life was supposed to live. The life fate had for him. He could see how lonely and hard his life was but he saw the outcome of it. Two children were playing in the snow with an older Naruto and his beautiful wife Hinata. The last thing he saw was a smile on his face. And Naruto knew that this was his destiny.

* * *

On the night of October 10th, a young blond baby was found in the middle of chaos, crying his eyes out. He had a swirl on his stomach and the child seemed restless. He was a child of destiny. He was the seventh hokage. This is his story.

* * *

A/N: And this is the end of this story. Holy shit, I can't believe I finished this. I hope you guys enjoyed this two shot and tell me what you thought of this :D Also, check out my Fairy Tail story, **Fairy, where are you going?** if you want some good Fairy Tail craziness. Anyway, until I do some new shit, Ja Ne~! :D


End file.
